Tão linda e tão louca
by anabfernandes
Summary: "Foi numa onda no mar, que seu amor me levou Num sobe e desce, solta e pega, gruda e mexe de repente rolou." O começo de um amor de praia.


Capítulo único - Tão linda e tão louca

Estou sentado na cadeira, debaixo do guarda-sol, olhando o mar revolto à minha frente. Meu óculos de sol pesa sob o meu nariz e passo a mão no rosto, para tentar limpar o suor que se instala.

Sim, por mais que incrível que pareça, estou na praia. E totalmente contra a minha vontade. Não há uma coisa que eu goste menos do que praia. Primeiramente porque é longe da minha casa. Para chegar, eu preciso andar vinte minutos debaixo de um sol de 35 graus até a parada (é a mais próxima da minha casa), esperar um ônibus que só passa de uma em uma hora, aguardar de vinte a trinta minutos dentro do meio de transporte e em seguida andar durante dez minutos, por andar eu digo descer uma ladeira, para, assim, conseguir chegar até a faixa de areia. Ou seja, eu sair da minha casa, do conforto da minha cama, para sofrer desse jeito? Jamais.

E também, por mais que esse sofrimento fosse meramente suportável, há outro fator do qual eu não gosto. A areia. É como se você ficasse sentado por dois minutos e quando chega em casa, há areia até no seu cérebro (e ninguém sabe como ela chegou ali). Os mosquitos também não são uma coisa nada divertida. Resumindo, eu tenho todos os motivos plausíveis para não estar aqui.

Mas eu estou. Eu estou aqui porque tenho amigos tão babacas que me arrastaram até aqui e, no momento, eu os odeio. Os três estão sentados ao meu lado, tomando uma cerveja enquanto conversam animadamente sobre alguma coisa. Suspiro, verificando a hora em meu celular. Ainda é uma hora da tarde. Calculo quanto tempo falta para irmos embora deste inferno. Contando que o sol se põe por volta de cinco horas, minha cabeça cai para trás em cansaço assim que eu percebo que vamos ficar aqui por mais quatro horas.

\- Oe, Shikamaru, você ainda está chateado? Cara, é sábado. Nós não iríamos deixar o nosso amigo sozinho enquanto nós tomamos uma gelada. Eu ia me sentir muito mal imaginando você mofando em casa. - Sasuke diz, fazendo um biquinho. Ele é o mais animado de todos nós. Se pudesse, e tivesse dinheiro, e um carro, aposto que sairia todo fim de semana. Sasuke adora praia, adora festa, ele adora sair. É completamente o oposto de mim. Até hoje me pergunto como somos amigos. Faço uma careta.

\- Por favor, da próxima vez, me deixe mofando em casa. Ficarei mais feliz. - respondo. Está muito quente. Minha pele coça e tenho que ficar mantendo os mosquitos longe do meu corpo o tempo todo. A situação começa a ficar irritante. Como eu odeio tudo isso aqui! Eu quero minha cama!

\- Por que você não vai dar uma volta? - sugere Neji. Sei que ele tem boas intenções, mas balanço a cabeça, desanimado. A coisa que menos gosto depois de praia é andar. Como meu amigo, era obrigação dele saber disso. Suspiro novamente. O número de suspiros que dei neste dia é incontável. Por volta de dois a cada um minuto? Acredito que sim.

\- Eu não quero dar uma volta. Eu só quero ir pra minha casa. - Não é que eu não goste de sair com eles. Saímos com frequência. Vamos a bares, boates, praças, a vários lugares. Mas hoje, eles escolheram especialmente o lugar que eu menos gosto. Em compensação, é o lugar que todos eles mais gostam. Novo suspiro. Talvez eu devesse procurar amigos novos?

\- Ah, vai, Shikamaru, não é tão ruim assim. Saca só essa vista, que incrível. - Naruto aponta para o mar e minha expressão não muda. Como uma pessoa que mora nesse cidade por mais de 20 anos, a vista não me impressiona mais. Na verdade, eu não sei se algum dia me impressionou. Sempre foi algo normal, que fazia parte da paisagem e eu fui me acostumando ao longo do tempo.

Tomo o resto da minha coca. Não é que não gosto de tomar cerveja. Eu gosto. Gosto muito até. Mas todos os mosquitos e a areia estavam me deixando irritado, então eu precisava de um coca bem gelada, e boa, para que as coisas ficassem menos piores.

Tiro a minha camisa e os óculos de sol, não aguentando o calor. Fico apenas de shorts e tomo a decisão ousada de ir tomar um banho de mar. Não tem nada que eu queira fazer e ficar aqui sentado olhando para a cara desses três patetas não vai fazer o tempo passar mais rápido. Pego o protetor dentro da bolsa de Neji e passo rapidamente pelo meu rosto e corpo.

\- Aonde você vai? - pergunta Naruto, curioso. Penso em chamá-los para ir comigo, mas sei como ninguém que eles não irão abandonar a deliciosa cerveja gelada que acabou de chegar para levar um caldo dentro do mar.

\- Vou ir tomar um banho pra ver se passa esse calor. - Levanto-me, vendo se algum deles estaria disposto a me acompanhar. Minha suposição está certa, já que nenhum deles se levanta comigo. Tudo bem, eu vou sozinho. Não é como se eu tivesse 11 anos para precisar de companhia para tomar um banho.

Caminho lentamente até a água e assim que saio do guarda-sol e entro em contato com a luz do sol, minha pele arde. O sol está muito forte hoje, isso explica o porquê do imenso calor. As ondas estão fortes, mas mesmo assim há muitas pessoas dentro da água. A praia está muito cheia também. Dia de sábado e com o calor que está? Não estou surpreso com a quantidade de pessoas. Se você mora em uma cidade que tem praia, está muito quente e não tem piscina em casa, qual a primeira opção que vem na sua mente?

Sinto um arrepio de prazer quando a primeira onde chega até meus pés. A água está gelada e de repente entendo o porquê há tantas pessoas dentro do mar. Entro mais, indo até quando a água chega até meu peito. Não arrisco ir mais fundo. Sei nadar, mas o mar é traiçoeiro. Nunca se sabe o que ele pode fazer.

Fico ali pelo que parece ser uma eternidade. Tem casais e famílias a minha volta e eu sou o único que está sozinho. A brisa está fresca ali dentro assim como a água. Não estou mais com calor, apesar do sol quente batendo nos meus ombro e rosto. Eu poderia ficar o dia todo ali.

Sigo pulando ondas, hora mergulhando, hora indo por cima. Meu cabelo está amarrado com uma liga firme, só assim eu me certifico de que ele não irá se soltar com os movimentos que faço. Viro-me para olhar se não estou se afastando do lugar onde está minha barraca e é nessa hora que sou pego por uma onda que surge do além. Tudo o que sei é que de repente eu estava no meio de uma onda forte, rodando e engolindo água. É oficial. Eu acabo de levar um caldo. E então descubro, ali, o quarto motivo pelo qual eu odeio ir à praia. Eu odeio levar caldos. Quem não odeia, né?!

Quando tudo para de rodar e eu sei que acabou, tento me levantar. Eu não faço ideia de onde eu estou e tusso, tentando expulsar a água que entrou. Acidentalmente, porém, na pressa de me levantar, acabo esbarrando em alguém ao meu lado.

\- Desculpe. - digo e limpo meus olhos do sal para perceber com quem estou falando. É uma garota. Ela me olha com seus olhos verde-petróleo e me recebe com um sorriso bonito. Seus cabelos loiros cor de areia estão puxados para cima, como se ela tivesse acabado de mergulhar, soltos batendo em seu ombro. Sua pele é bronzeada e reluzente na quantidade certa. Sei que estou olhando como um idiota, mas não consigo parar de olhar. Ela é linda.

 _ **É o sol, é o mar, é o verde infinito em seus olhos**_

 _ **Cabelos soltos ao vento, deixando marcas na areia.**_

\- Não tem problema. - Ela diz, mantendo o sorriso. Devo estar com cara de idiota, por que seu sorriso se amplia. - Está tudo bem?

Aceno com a cabeça, fascinado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Continuo olhando para ela, não consigo desviar o olhar. Uma garota loira que está ao seu lado fala alguma coisa e então sua atenção se volta totalmente para ela. Então, elas começam a se afastar de mim e sair do mar. Quanto mais ela anda, mais posso ver seu corpo. Puta que pariu. O que é este corpo? Ela é simplesmente maravilhosa. Sua cintura é fina e absolutamente desenhada. Seus quadris são largos, mas não tanto. Sua bunda é pronunciada, grande e redonda. Suas coxas são firmes e tonificadas, seu corpo todo com o mesmo bronzeamento por inteiro. Não sei dizer se aquela é a sua cor natural ou se ela pegou sol ou fez alguma técnica de bronzeamento artificial. Tudo o que sei é que ela é perfeita e que meu coração salta loucamente enquanto a observo andar e deixar marcas de pegadas na areia. O vento sopra e seus cabelos se esvoaçam, mesmo que eles estejam molhados.

Estou duro. Muito duro. Tão duro que se eu sair da água agora, mesmo estando de short, todos saberão que alguma coisa me deixou muito excitado. Paro de olhá-la, porque preciso sair da água. Acho que já fiquei tempo demais aqui e, de repente, me dá uma vontade louca de beber uma cerveja. Começo a pensar em todas as coisas extremamente broxantes que consigo pensar. Preciso controlar o meu amigo debaixo. Ele tem vida própria, isso é fato.

Meus olhos correm pela praia e voltam para ela. Marquei bem a barraca que ela está. Não é longe da minha, talvez umas cinco ou seis barracas de distância da que eu estou sentado. De longe, vejo meus amigos conversando e rindo. Bem, talvez não tenha sido uma ideia tão ruim vir para a praia com eles hoje. Apesar de todo o esforço e do sol quente, acho que está começando a valer a pena. A loira está em pé, conversando com um homem ruivo, que por sua vez está abraçado com a outra loira que estava com ela. Seu corpo é absolutamente magnífico e tenho que desviar o olhar porque meu amigo se comprime lá embaixo.

 _ **Esse corpo bronzeado e malhado que me deixa louco**_

 _ **Livre, leve e solto,**_

 _ **Me faz queimar de paixão feito calor de verão.**_

Eu preciso me controlar. Respiro fundo várias vezes, me proibindo de olhar na direção dela. Eu preciso me acalmar, e acalmar meu amigo, para que possamos sair daqui sem passar nenhuma vergonha em plena praia cheia de pessoas. Encaro o horizonte, mergulho em todas as ondas que vêm. Quando acho que tudo está sob controle lá embaixo. saio da água. Fico me policiando para não olhar na direção dela, pois sei que na hora que fizer, estarei duro novamente.

Passo uma mão pelo rosto e esfrego meus olhos. Ando na direção da minha barraca e assim que chego lá, pego minha toalha. Seco meu rosto e meu peito e sento-me na cadeira.

\- Tem um copo pra mim? - Pergunto, interrompendo qualquer conversa banal que meus amigos estavam tendo. Sasuke faz uma cara engraçada, mas em seguida enche um copo para mim.

\- Esse é o meu garoto. É sábado, amigão! Vamos nos divertir. - Nos divertir, ele diz. Pego meu copo e eles inventam de brindar. Fazemos e bebo metade do copo em uma golada só. A bebida desce como um gota de água no deserto. A cerveja está absurdamente gelada e completamente boa. Me arrependo de não ter começado a tomar desde o começo.

Já sentado e com a toalha no colo, só no caso, arrisco um olhar para a barraca da loira. De onde estou, consigo ter uma visão parcial de onde ela está. Consigo ver o ruivo, que está sentado de frente para mim, e só tenho uma visão da sua lateral, já que ela está sentada de frente para o mar, tomando sol. Seus olhos estão fechados e ela usa um boné na cabeça, para tapar o rosto.

O amigo debaixo acorda novamente e se aperta em minha cueca. Não posso imaginar que só a visão desta mulher faça isso comigo. E imaginar que tudo estava uma merda até que eu decidi tomar um banho e levei um caldo. Um caldo. E foi exatamente por causa desse maldito caldo que eu a havia conhecido. O dia estava começando a ficar… interessante.

 _ **Foi numa onda no mar, que seu amor me levou,**_

 _ **num sobe e desce, solta e pega, gruda e mexe,**_

 _ **de repente rolou.**_

\- Você ficou muito tempo no mar. A água está boa? - Pergunta Neji. Volto meu olhar pra ele, apertando a toalha em meu colo para esconder minha ereção. Tomo mais um gole da minha cerveja, esvaziando meu copo.

\- Estava ótima. - respondo, estendendo meu copo para Sasuke enchê-lo novamente. Dou outra golada, meus olhos nos meus amigos. Contenho minha vontade de olhar para ela. Preciso focar no que está acontecendo aqui e no que eles estão conversando.

\- Eu estava pensando em pedir uma batata. - sugere Naruto, olhando o cardápio. - Nós podemos dividir o valor. Ou sou só eu que estou com um pouco de fome?

\- Quanto é? - pergunta Neji. Ele está relaxado em sua cadeira de praia, só de shorts e o cabelo liso preso em um coque. Seus olhos claros não deixam o mar um minuto. Como se ele estivesse fascinado pelo movimento das ondas.

\- 15 reais. Tudo bem? - Todos concordaram. Naruto chama o cara da barraca do calçadão para fazer o pedido, Neji continua olhando para o mar e Sasuke está entretido em seu celular. Aproveito a oportunidade em que todos estão distraídos para escorregar meu olhar novamente para a loira. Ela continua sentada, tomando sol. Mesmo à distância, observo-a com atenção.

Seus lábios são finos, seu queixo pontudo e suas bochechas são pequenas. Sou muito observador sim. Eu gosto de olhar e analisar cada pequeno detalhe. Ela prendeu seu cabelo juntamente com o boné, expondo seu pescoço bonito. Quero mordê-lo. Ela é totalmente adorável e perfeita.

\- Pra onde você tanto olha? - Puta que pariu, eu me esqueço de que Neji é tão observador quanto eu.

\- Para lugar nenhum. - Mas eu já fui pego. Ele já estava me observando e eu aposto que ele sabe exatamente para onde estou olhando, apesar de toda a distância que há entre a minha barraca e a dela.

\- Você achou alguém interessante, hammmm. - Naruto me olha com um sorriso malicioso. Reviro os olhos, sabendo o que vem depois disso. Não tenho nenhuma paz perto dos meus amigos, não quando se trata de mulheres. Se eles percebem que estou interessado em alguém, eles me infernizam até que eu admita isso. E depois, eles tomam algumas atitudes. Que são completamente invasivas e às vezes não resultam em nada bom.

\- Dá pra pararem? Eu não estava olhando pra lugar nenhum. Só estava apreciando a vista. - Viro meu rosto, mas sei que não adianta. Porque eu já fui pego. E agora eles vão me torturar até que descubram quem é a pessoa.

\- Quem é ela? A loira que está sentada? Ou a loira que está em pé comprando picolé? - Neji continua com a sessão de tortura. Suspiro, passando as mãos no rosto. Eles não vão me largar nunca. Não até que eu diga quem é a garota.

\- Eu já disse que não tem nenhuma garota. - Repito, novamente, para ver se consigo convencê-los. Mas é inútil.

\- Ah, Shikamaru, para. Ninguém aqui é idiota. Você foi tomar um banho e voltou todo animadinho. Querendo tomar cerveja e tudo quando estava totalmente desanimado antes de ir. E aí de repente você está olhando muito numa direção e quer que a gente acredite que não tem nenhuma garota na jogada. Por favor. - Merda de cerveja. Merda de amigos observadores. Sasuke está totalmente certo quanto ao que aconteceu. Foi exatamente assim. E a essa altura, meu pau já está mole, mole em minhas calças. Essa foi uma das conversas mais broxantes que já tive.

\- A loira. Sentada. Com o boné. - Revelo, cabisbaixo. Todos eles olham para ela e batem palmas em seguida.

\- Uaaaa, esse é o meu garoto. Toca aqui, Shikamaru. - Sasuke estende a mãos para mim, mas só o observo. - Vamo lá, cara, toca aqui na minha mão. - Toco, com uma expressão de impaciência.

\- Muito bem, quando você vai lá falar com ela? Já são duas horas, ela pode ir embora a qualquer momento. - Diz Neji, e eu vejo por qual motivo eu não queria contar para eles. Eu sou muito esse tipo de cara que tem amores platônicos. Ela é linda e tudo, mas essa é provavelmente a última vez que a vejo. Porque eu não tenho coragem nenhuma para chegar nas mulheres. Ainda mais sem nenhum assunto em mente e em um contexto aleatório na praia.

\- Eu não vou falar com ela. - Todos me encaram, com uma expressão incrédula e suspiro em derrota. - Eu tenho vergonha. Não posso simplesmente chegar nela. Eu não tenho nem mesmo um assunto em mente.

\- Você a viu dentro do mar ou quando estava saindo? - pergunta Naruto e penso novamente sobre o caldo. E no quanto eu estou feliz por tê-lo levado.

\- Eu levei um caldo e esbarrei nela. Foi só. - Digo e todos eles parecem analisar a situação.

 _ **Foi numa onda no mar, que se amor me levou,**_

 _ **num sobe e desce, solta e pega, gruda e mexe,**_

 _ **de repente rolou.**_

\- Vocês conversaram? - Não sei o que Neji quer com essa pergunta, mas sei que as intenções dele são maliciosas.

\- Eu pedi desculpas. Ela disse que não tinha problema e perguntou se eu estava bem. Eu disse que sim e ela saiu com a amiga dela. Fim.

\- Ahhhh, cara. Ele precisa de ajuda. - Sasuke falou, se virando para Naruto. O loiro concordou e Neji balançou a cabeça em descrença.

\- O que? O que? O que foi? - pergunto, cansado desse joguinho que estamos fazendo aqui. Não gosto quando eles se metem nos meus assuntos, o que é quase sempre.

\- Era a oportunidade perfeita para você ter puxado assunto e você a perdeu. Não acredito, cara.

\- O que você queria que eu tivesse feito, Sas? Ela estava saindo. Eu não podia simplesmente segurá-la ali.

\- Se você tivesse começado um assunto, ela provavelmente teria ficado. - Suspiro. Foda-se você Naruto.

\- Você precisa de ajuda. Ele precisa de ajuda. Eu vou falar com ela. - Disse Neji e meu corpo gelou. Era disso que eu estava com medo. Era isso que eles sempre faziam. Sempre inventavam alguma coisa e no final quem acabava se dando mal era eu.

\- Você não vai falar com ela. - Falo, com convicção. Eu não quero que ele fale com ela. Por que a mulher não pode ficar apenas na minha mente platônica?

\- Cara, eu só quero te ajudar.

\- Ajuda o suficiente não indo falar com ela.

\- Não importa o quanto eu pense, eu acho que ele deve ir falar com ela. Na verdade, você devia ir falar com ela, mas como você é meio tímido, então é Neji que deve ir falar com ela. - Eles continuam me importunando. Fecho os olhos e coço meu peito. Que estresse.

\- Sasuke, ninguém vai falar com ela. - Mas quando olho, Neji já se levantou da nossa barraca e está indo em direção a dela. Olho, impotente e não há nada que eu possa fazer. O babaca é rápido e vejo quando ele se aproxima da barraca dela.

Quero me esconder, com vergonha, mas não consigo parar de olhar. Ele está em frente a cadeira dela e não sei o que disse, só sei que ela abre os olhos e olha para ele. O otário fala algo que não consigo definir e aponta para cá. Fico instantaneamente vermelho, sem ideia nenhuma do que fazer. Devo continuar encarando? Ou desviar o olhar como se não soubesse o que estava acontecendo?

Decido continuar observando a interação. A loira tira o boné e olha em minha direção. Ela abre um sorriso, como se estivesse se divertindo, para mim. Sinto-me ficando mais vermelho. Ela volta a conversar com Neji e o idiota é só sorrisos para ela. Eu o odeio.

A conversa deles é breve. A mulher coloca seu boné novamente e volta para a mesma posição em que estava antes que fosse interrompida, sem mais nenhum olhar em minha direção. Murcho, desanimado. Eu sabia que seria trágico. O moreno de olhos perolados está de volta à nossa barraca, chegando no mesmo momento que a batata frita que havíamos pedido.

Começo a comer, enquanto ele se senta, com um ar superior.

\- E aí? - Sasuke pergunta o que todos estamos com vontade de perguntar. Socorro, esses meus amigos ainda vão ser a minha morte.

\- Ela não está interessada. - Diz ele e murcho totalmente. Ele acabou com todo o meu platonismo com uma frase só. Não posso acreditar que ele foi falar com ela. De repente, estou chateado. - Desfaz esse bico, otário, é claro que ela não disse isso. - Ele me dá um tapa de leve no ombro. - Eu cheguei lá e disse que meu amigo estava interessado, mas que tinha vergonha de chegar e tal, etc. Daí ela perguntou quem era, eu apontei e foi o momento que ela olhou pra cá. Eu perguntei se ela não daria uma chance para você e ela respondeu que seu irmão, o moreno, era muito ciumento e se soubesse que ela estava com alguém não daria nenhum espaço.

Faladeira e faladeira no final tudo acabou do mesmo jeito. Ela não estava interessada com ela não podia por causa do irmão eram tudo a mesma coisa.

\- Mas... - continuou ele, notando minha expressão de desânimo. - Ela disse que ficou sabendo de um luau que vai ter por aqui no fim da tarde até a noite e perguntou se _o meu amigo_ não gostaria de ir. Parece que o irmão mais velho vai ficar no hotel e ela vai vir com o irmão mais novo, o ruivo, e a namorada dele, a outra loira. Falando nisso, ela não é daqui. Ela é turista. Seu irmão tinha uma convenção e toda a família aproveitou para vir também, conhecer essa cidade. O nome dela é Temari.

Paro de odiá-lo. E começo a ficar extremamente grato a ele. Tenho uma chance de conhecer essa mulher linda e maravilhosa que tem esse sorriso incrível.

\- Luau a noite, você diz? - pergunto, de repente ansioso. O que estamos fazendo aqui mesmo? E por que não estamos indo pra casa nos arrumar pra voltar para esse luau? Estou animado. Ainda não tenho noção do que vou conversar com ela, mas estou muito animado. Meu amigo de baixo também está, apesar de que não tenho intenção nenhuma a princípio. Como eu disse, ele tem vida própria.

\- Obrigado, você diz? - Neji me provoca. É claro que ele não perderia a oportunidade. Coço a garganta e digo baixinho o que ele quer ouvir.

-Obrigado.

\- O quê? Não ouvi direito. - diz ele e bufo com a provocação.

\- Obrigado. Obrigado, ouviu? Muito obrigado. - Digo alto, olhando para ele. Talvez alto demais, porque algumas pessoas das barracas ao lado nos olham como se fossemos estranhos.

\- Não há de quê.

\- Vamos terminar a batata e ir embora. Eu preciso descansar um pouco se estamos bebendo novamente durante a noite. - fala Naruto, bocejando. Ele tem razão. Precisamos de um pouco de descanso.

Terminamos a batata rapidamente, com a fome que estávamos. Combinamos de parar para almoçar em um restaurante perto da casa de Sasuke, a mais perto da praia, que ficava a 10 minutos de ônibus dali. Pagamos a conta e nos levantamos para ir embora. Dei uma última olhada na direção da loira. Esperava ansiosamente para encontrá-la durante a noite.

A noite chega, finalmente. Na casa de Sasuke, aguardei ansiosamente pela chegada da noite. Eram seis horas e estávamos terminando de nos arrumar para irmos ao luau. Eu estava nervoso e animado ao mesmo tempo. Não havia conseguido descansar durante a tarde. Fiquei jogado no sofá, olhando para o teto, mas o sono não veio. Ao contrário dos outros três, que estavam dormindo até agora a pouco.

Vesti camisa e calças pretas. Sim, estou todo gótico. Acompanhado de um par de botas marrons. Me acho bonito de preto. Não sei porque, mas esta noite sinto que preciso estar impecável. Lavo meu cabelo com cuidado durante o banho, para que fique cheiroso e macio. Prendo-o para o alto, para que ele não me incomode durante a noite. Passo um perfume leve e estou pronto.

Fico sentado, enquanto espero que os outros terminem de se ajeitar. Felizmente, todos já tomaram banho e estão apenas se vestindo ou se olhando no espelho.

\- Olha, caso você precise de um lugar para ir. - Sasuke me entrega a chave de sua casa, o que arranca risada dos outros dois. Reviro os olhos e devolvo o objeto para ele.

\- Eu posso levá-la para a minha própria casa, obrigada. Não se preocupe com isso. - Não tenho intenção de levá-la para casa a menos que ela queira.

Com todos prontos, vamos pegar o ônibus. Ele demora a passar e fico cada vez mais ansioso. Minha barriga está um nó e minha garganta está seca.

Durante todo o percurso, os meninos me zoam. Fazem piadas e ficam me cutucando. Não dou moral, e esse é todo o gás que eles precisam para continuarem me atormentando.

As brincadeiras param assim que chegamos à praia. Do calçadão, conseguimos ver a festa rolando lá embaixo, na faixa de areia. Não é um movimento grande. Há algumas pessoas sentadas no chão e nas pedras, uma caixa de som que toca uma música envolvente, com uma pista de dança improvisada que já tem uma quantidade considerável de pessoas dançando e uma estrutura que parece ser o bar com algumas cadeiras.

Vamos direto para o bar. Chegando lá, cada um de nós pede uma cerveja. Não faço ideia de como eles montaram essa estrutura no meio da praia em tão pouco tempo. Sento em um dos banco, olhando para todos os lados à procura dela. Não a vejo. Ou ela ainda não chegou, ou não vem.

\- Relaxa, Shikamaru. Sua garota vai vir.

\- É, relaxa, cara. Não se preocupa.

Começo a relaxar depois de três cervejas. Eu e os garotos estamos rindo de uma besteira totalmente aleatória que Naruto acabou de contar, quando a vejo chegando. Ela está totalmente deslumbrante. Usa um vestido vermelho longo, suas sandálias em suas mãos enquanto ela anda descalça pela praia. Não está sozinha; seu irmão e a namorada dele estão com ela. Eles caminham conversando, sem qualquer direção aparente. Não estão vindo para o bar. Meu coração falha uma batida com a visão dela. Sua pele brilha durante a noite. Não posso acreditar que ela está aqui.

 _ **É o sol, é o mar, é o verde infinito em seus olhos**_

 _ **Cabelos soltos ao vento, deixando marcas na areia.**_

Os garotos também percebem quando ela chega. Eles ficam me cutucando e dando risadinhas até que eu esteja na brincadeira deles. Estou um pouco tonto, não vou mentir. Sempre fui um pouco fraco com cerveja. Fico bêbado mais rápido do que deveria. Ainda não estou bêbado, mas minha cabeça flutua e já estou sendo totalmente espontâneo.

Eu volto meus olhos para ela, que se encontra sentada em uma pedra. Seus cabelos loiros estão agora presos em quatro maria-chiquinhas, seus olhos cobertos de lápis e rímel, o que destaca sua imensidão verde ainda mais. Estou hipnotizado. Não consigo parar de olhá-la.

\- Tudo bem, estou ficando assustado. Você olha, olha, olha e olha de novo e nada. O que há de tão bom em olhar para ela?

\- Sério, Neji? - pergunto, porque não tem como ele não entender que olhá-la é fantástico.

\- Certo, ela é linda. Eu passaria o dia todo olhando-a. - Olho feio para ele. - Ahm, quero dizer, é possível passar o dia todo olhando para ela, você, é claro. Mas conversar com ela, deve ser melhor, não? Beijar, segurar a mão… Não?

\- Bem, sim, mas veja, eu gosto de toda a coisa platônica. Eu tenho medo de que se eu começar a conversar com ela de repente tudo fique sem graça. É legal enquanto ainda sou só eu observando-a.

\- Você é estranho. - diz Sasuke e concordo com a cabeça. Sim, eu sou estranho. Julguem-me, otários.

Continuo olhando em sua direção. Até o momento em que o irmão dela se levanta e começa a andar em direção ao bar. Ela fica sozinha com a cunhada, acompanhando os passos do irmão. Ela olha, olha, olha, até que seus olhos estão em mim. Estou no meio do bar. Não teria como ela olhar para o bar sem notar que estou ali.

Nossos olhares se encontram. Ela olha para baixo, em seguida volta a olhar em meus olhos e dá um sorriso sapeca. Minha boca começa a querer sorrir também, como se conectada a ela. Dou um pequeno sorriso de canto, nervoso. Ela comenta algo com a loira ao seu lado e ambas dão risadinhas. Não sei se estão falando de mim. Nos olhamos mais e mais. Nossos olhos não saem um do outro.

Gosto desse interação visual. A sensação antes do encontro real é boa, muito boa. É uma expectativa engraçada, borboletas no estômago antes que o estranho se torne familiar. Temari, Temari. O irmão volta com as bebidas, quebrando nossa troca de olhares. Ela se levanta para pegar sua cerveja e a visão do seu corpo me atinge novamente. Uma brisa bate, deixando seu vestido colado a seu corpo e me permitindo observar todas as suas curvas. Meu pai se aperta em minhas calças. Ainda bem que estou sentado.

 _ **Este corpo bronzeado, malhado, que me deixa louco**_

 _ **Livre, leve e solto,**_

 _ **Me faz queimar de paixão feito um calor de verão**_

Termino minha terceira cerveja e vou para a quarta. A espera se prolonga demais. Ela não me olha mais, estou olhando sozinho e fico com medo de que ela tenha desistido de mim. Desistido porque não tive coragem de ir conversar com ela até agora. Já se passou uma hora desde que cheguei, meia hora desde que ela chegou. E ficamos quinze minutos nos encarando sem parar. Está sim ficando cansativo, admito.

Mas tenho muita vergonha. Não sei se conseguiria chegar nela e conversar normalmente sem gaguejar ou me atrapalhar. Não tenho confiança para fazer isso. Paro de olhar para ela, ficando desanimado, e me concentrando na conversa dos meus amigos. Eles aparentemente já haviam desistido de mim, também.

\- Cara, por favor, se você não for eu vou. - Começa Sasuke, me deixando chateado. Achei que eles haviam se esquecido de mim, mas aparentemente esse é só o começo da noite deles.

\- Vocês não tem ninguém mais para perturbar? A praia está cheia de garotas. Vão arrumar alguém pra vocês! - reclamo, minha língua enrolada por causa da quantidade de álcool que já ingeri nessa noite.

\- Ah, o bebezinho tá chateado, tá. Desencana cara, só falta você chegar nesse mina. Nem é tão difícil assim, vai. - Fala Neji, virando o resto de sua cerveja. É claro que não era difícil para ele. O garoto já havia pegado metade da cidade, era cara de pau e totalmente sem vergonha nenhuma. É claro que era fácil para ele.

\- Foi muita coincidência do destino você ter esbarrado nela na hora do caldo. - Concordo com Naruto. Muita coincidência.

 _ **Foi numa onda no mar, que seu amor me levou**_

 _ **Num sobe e desce, solta e pega, gruda e mexe**_

 _ **de repente rolou.**_

Me pego pensando em como toda a cena foi engraçada. Devo ter parecido um idiota esbarrando nela depois de tomar um caldo. Visão nada agradável deve ter sido para ela.

\- Uoa, alguém tomou uma atitude. Parece que esse jogo vai virar. - diz Neji, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Olho-o confuso e ele aponta, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, para a frente. Meu coração para. Ela está vindo em minha direção. Quero dizer, ela vem em direção ao bar. Não sei mais. Minha cabeça gira.

Ela continua andando. Anda, anda, anda, enquanto observo cada um de seus passos. Ela está vindo em minha direção. Sim. Estou certo. Ela está vindo diretamente para mim.

\- Boa noite, garotos. - Puta que pariu, sua voz. Fico duro mais rápido do que já fiquei em toda a minha vida. A voz dessa mulher é absolutamente perfeita, assim como ela. É uma voz rouca, grave, com um sotaque bem forte do norte.

Os outros garotos respondem normalmente, só eu que respondo um "boa noite" bem embolado. Ela dá um sorriso, olhando diretamente para mim. Seu sorriso me faz pensar em coisas nada apropriadas de se fazer em um local público. Estou muito duro.

\- Quer dançar comigo? - Ela estende sua mão para mim, seus olhos brilhando de malícia e diversão. Essa mulher ainda vai me matar. Apesar de estar duro como uma rocha, coloco as mãos nos bolsos e me levanto, tentando disfarçar minha ereção.

\- Claro. - murmuro. Meus amigos fazem sons engraçados enquanto saímos. Eles são muito idiotas! Sigo-a pela areia. pisando nas pegadas que ela deixa para trás.

A pista de dança improvisada conta com muitas pessoas agora. Ela me leva para o meio; não precisamos nos espremer entre as pessoas para poder passar já que, apesar de muitas pessoas, o espaço aberto está a favor. Uma música estimulante segue saindo das caixas de som. Quando encontra um lugar que gosta, ela para e volta-se para mim. Paro abruptamente, para não bater nela.

Nossos olhos estão um no outro e ela começa a dançar. Seus movimentos são totalmente hipnotizantes. Sua cintura se mexe de uma forma enlouquecedora. Não posso tirar as mãos dos meus bolsos, porque a situação está ficando muito pior. Ela é muito quente. Percebo isso. E o amigo debaixo também.

Ela me provoca com a boca, mordendo os lábios de uma forma sexy. É demais para mim. Me aproximo dela, colando nossos corpos. Nossos olhares estão grudados, uma atração eletrizante fluindo entre nós. Coloco as duas mãos em sua cintura, apertando-a de leve e trazendo-a para mais perto de mim. Minha ereção não pode mais ser escondida. Ela parece sentir, porque seu sorriso se aprofunda em malícia e ela rebola contra mim.

Puta que pariu. Eu quero essa mulher.

Aproximo nossas bocas devagar, prolongando tanto quanto posso essa atração, esse um segundo antes do beijo. Esse um segundo antes que ela coloque seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, corte a distância e envolva a minha boca em seus lábios macios.

 _ **Quem é que não se apaixona por esses olhos, por essa boca**_

 _ **Quem não comete loucuras, se ela é tão linda, se ela é tão louca.**_

\- Temari. - Chamo seu nome e ela olha desvia os olhos da tv, me dando toda a sua atenção.

\- Hmmm. - Responde, seus olhos nos meus. Dou um sorriso de monalisa, sem mostrar os dentes, ao perceber que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda é tão linda.

\- Eu estava me lembrando do dia em que nos conhecemos. - Digo e observo um sorriso divertido crescer em seu rosto.

\- Eu ainda morava com meus irmãos. Caramba, o Kankuro ainda era um saco naquela época.

\- Você se lembra da situação?

\- É claro. Eu estava conversando com Ino, quando você esbarrou em mim. E olhou com aquela cara tão bonitinha pedindo desculpas. Eu confesso que fiquei estressada por terem batido em mim, mas depois que olhei seu rosto, não tive como não te perdoar. - Ela dá uma risada estrondosa. Está sentada ao meu lado e puxo-a para mim. Ela dá um grito com sua voz grave, enquanto trago-a para cima.

\- E assim estamos juntos a cinco anos. - Cinco anos, em que a cada ano eu amo cada vez mais essa mulher. Ela dá um beijo breve em meus lábios e se afasta para olhar em meus olhos.

\- Eu achei que você nunca ia chegar em mim. - Ela confessa, brincalhona.

\- Eu nunca ia mesmo. - Rio, porque apesar de trágico, é a verdade. - Eu tive alguma ajuda, você sabe.

\- Eu te amo. - Ela revela, subitamente, me pegando de surpresa. Já ouvi essa frase tantas vezes, mas sempre é como se fosse a primeira vez.

\- Eu te amo. - Sussurro. Sua cabeça se abaixa para encontrar meus lábios, seu cabelo fazendo cócegas em meu rosto.

Obrigado, Neji.


End file.
